Mini puce et poule mouillé
by LolaLola23111963
Summary: On dit souvent que les contraires s'attirent : qu'ils sont complémentaires, comme les deux doigts de doigts de la main, de vraie inséparables. C'est le cas De Nishinoya et Asahi. Mais outre leur partenariat, va s'introduire un sentiment inattendu qui va chavirer le pauvre coeur d'Asahi. Un coup à foutre en l'air tout l'entrainement de Daichi !


_**Bonsooooir ! Ou bonjour ça dépend si vous faites partie de la Secte de Noctambules ou non. **_

_**Il est 1h et de sbrouettes, je trouve que c'est un excellent horaire pour poster un premier écrit sur Haikyuu. Oui je suis totalement tombé dans l'animé, merci Ahri, je suis devenue accro XD Voici donc un de mes tous premier otp, voir quasi mon préféré de tout l'animé : le AsaNoya. Oui, le AsaNoya est super mignon, comment on résiste à un tel écart de taille et au caractère de Noya ? C'est un petit génie trop mignon ! Bref, je vais vous laisser lire tranquillement, sinon je vais assommer quelqu'un avec mes élucubrations nocturnes. **_

_**Je fais un énorme bisous à Ahri (oui encore que voulez vous), parce que son avis un point essentiel de la construction de ce texte, et je suis ultra fière qu'elle l'ai aimé ! Donc aimez le ! Et laissez peut être des reviews aussi, ça fait plaize ça. **_

_**Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que ses personnages, malgré mon combat pour obtenir Oikawa et Iwa-chan. **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Minus puce et méga poule **

Être petit au volley n'est pas vraiment facile. On se fait sans cesse charrier, regarder comme une bizarrerie, une espèce de bête de foire sur le terrain. Fort heureusement, Noya compensait largement son mètre 59 par une volonté et un talent sans faille. A défaut d'être grand, il était partout. Tel un filet de sauvetage, il récupérait la quasi totalité des ballons, les renvoyant haut dans le ciel, toujours plus haut. Il se considérait comme la base sur laquelle l'attaque pouvait toujours compter, et il ne manquait jamais une occasion de leur offrir une balle. Aussi, il était toujours profondément énervé quand il lui faisait ça. Lui, c'était ce fichu Asahi, et ça, c'était faire la poule mouillé. Il était même pas sur de savoir si c'était encore une poule mouillée à ce stade là, peut-être même une poule noyé ! En tout cas, il allait réellement avoir des problèmes de souffle d'ici peu s'il continuait à faire conneries sur conneries. C'est à dire d'ici quinze secondes parce que bordel de Zeus, il venait encore de laisser passer Tanaka devant lui pour attaquer. C'était pas possible d'être aussi, aussi trouillard !

De derrière le terrain, et en tant que capitaine, Daichi avait une vision d'ensemble de son équipe. Il voyait les sourires, les perles de sueurs, la fatigue ou l'énergie s'emparant des muscles, les tensions qui parfois se créaient en jeu. C'était son rôle de veiller à la cohésion de son équipe, de les réunir autour d'un même but commun, sans écraser leurs compétences individuelles. Il devait être le leader, le guide vers la victoire, calme, fort et décidé. Mais bon, il était pas habilité à gérer ça. Ça, c'était l'aura menaçante que dégageait Noya depuis cinq bonnes minutes, dirigé vers un Asahi passablement distrait depuis le début de la séance. Même Tanaka commençait à reculer doucement vers la sortie, pure instinct de survie devant le visage crispé de son bro. Une grande fatigue s'insinua dans les plis de la concentration de Daichi, tel un fourbe serpent se glissant dans la fissure d'une pierre, à la recherche de la souris caché là. Déjà qu'il avait la relation en montagne de russes de Hinata et Kageyama à gérer tous les jours, si en plus Noya refaisait une crise de colère, ils étaient pas sortie de l'auberge. Voir ils allaient y rester pendant plusieurs semaines, puis fonder une famille dans le village, devenir cordonnier et abandonner le volley. D'accord, c'était peut être un peu pessimiste. Mais tout de même, ça commençait à le fatiguer sérieusement de voir son équipe manquer d'exploser à chaque fois qu'un de leur fort caractère avait des griefs contre d'autres membre de l'équipe. Ce n'était pas digne de Karasuno, pas digne de leur école, bref, c'était n'importe quoi. C'est pourquoi il allait immédiatement calmer Noya en le sermonnant sur le besoin d'espace de leur ace.

Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule avant qu'il n'ai pu faire un pas. Surpris, il tourna la tête pour tomber sur le regard souriant de son passeur préféré, qui le maintenait à sa position actuelle.

« Suga ?

\- Ne vas pas le voir, indiqua gentiment son collègue terminal, désignant du menton leur libéro de plus en plus agité.

\- Tu me demandes de le laisser exploser contre ce pauvre Asahi qui va encore avoir la peur de sa vie ? Rétorqua en retour le brun, haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Oui, affirma tranquillement le jeune homme.

\- Je ne te savais pas si sadique...s'amusa Daichi. Mais je n'ai aucune envie d'être tenu responsable d'un meurtre, je vais y aller, ajouta-t-il, avant de remarquer que non, définitivement, la main de son meilleur ami n'allait pas le laisser partir.

\- C'est dans leur intérêt que Noya explose aujourd'hui, tait-toi et observe, assena le passeur n°2, agrippant le maillot de son vis-à-vis pour le traîner vers le banc.

\- Non mais Suga, mais lâche moi enfin ! S'insurgea le capitaine, avant d'être jeté fermement sur le siège, son kidnappeur s'asseyant calmement à côté de lui. Dis moi que tu as une bonne raison pour laisser notre trouillard national se prendre une raclée verbale.

\- C'est quand même incroyable parfois ce que tu peux être aveugle en étant aussi observateur, soupira son camarade. Regarde, tu vas comprendre, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent, indiquant cette fois la futur victime de leur libéro.

Sans conviction, le capitaine de Karasuno posa ses yeux sur Asahi, plus perdu dans ses pensés que jamais. C'était vraiment étrange, ces absences régulières aujourd'hui...Comme si...

Comme si Asahi avait une bizarre obsession pour Noya aujourd'hui. Mais même lui ne le voyait pas, trop pris par une analyse poussé du visage du petit homme qui lui servait de partenaire de jeu. Depuis ce matin où il l'avait croisé les cheveux en bataille et les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil dans le couloir du lycée, il y avait un truc, un truc qui le perturbait. Comme, un chaton qui griffait tout doucement son petit cœur, tout petit tout mignon, mais légèrement désagréable. Il c'était surpris à fixer le jeune première effondré sur sa table de cours, alors que lui même était sur le chemin de sa salle. La bouille chiffonnée, les yeux à demi-clos et la moue fatiguée sur ses lèvres l'avaient littéralement fait buguer pendant une bonne minute. Une pensée nouvelle, inconnue, avait surgie devant ses yeux : Noya était mignon. Comment c'était possible ça ?

Les appels de ses camarades classe avait finis par le sortir de sa contemplation muette, l'empêchant de rajouter au mot mignon, les adjectifs beau, adorable, encore mignon et par dessus tout craquant. Asahi ne savait pas d'où sortait toutes ces qualifications, il était même surpris d'avoir autant de vocabulaire. Mais,en même temps, n'y avait -il pas un domaine ou Noya ne le poussait pas vers des hauteurs insoupçonnées ? Ne l'encourageait-il pas à se surpasser, quelle que soit la situation, le moment, l'endroit ? N'était-il pas son meilleur soutien, le meilleur tout court, sans doute la personne la plus précieuse de son existence et...Voila, le chaton était de retour dans sa poitrine, plus agité que jamais. Il y avait quelque chose de fondamentalement bizarre dans le fait qu'il trouve son acolyte de toujours mignon, et la flopée d'adjectifs qui lui venait en tête en voyant ne serais-ce que sa mèche, n'était pas normal. Du moins, il lui semblait qu'en tant qu'ami, il n'était pas censé avoir ce genre de pensés. Peut-être qu'il souffrait d'une maladie étrange et incurable qui lui rongeait le cerveau, et que bientôt en plus de trouver Noya mignon il allait avoir un champignon qui lui pousserait dans l'oreille, ce qui le transformerait en monstre mangeur de petit Noya...

La balle qui frappa l'arrière de son crâne le sortie de son tourbillon de réflexions, en plus de lui arracher une exclamation douloureuse. En grimaçant, il se retourna pour crier qu'il allait bien au maladroit qui l'avait touché, mais ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge quand il tomba sur deux yeux furieux. Marrons, qui lui faisait penser pas plus tard qu'il y a cinq minutes à deux amandes enrobées de chocolat, ce qui en plus de lui donner faim, l'avait fait intérieurement fondre. A présent, ces iris semblaient animés d'un feu brûlant, comme un volcan grondant sa colère avant d'exploser. Tétanisé, le barbu ne put qu'être engloutis par ce magma aux accents de sucrerie, à la fois effrayant et fascinant.

« ASAHI !

La voix, tout aussi brûlante, fit sursauter le pauvre ace. D'accord, il allait mourir, ça y est sa dernière heure était venue...Oh mais il avait une jolie voix en plus...

« ESPECE D'ABRUTI TOUT MOU ! JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI TE PREND !

Aaaaah, c'était sur il allait mourir, vu la tête toute rouge de Noya et le fait qu'il se rapprochait à grands pas, les poings serrés, il allait s'en prendre une très prochainement...C'était fou ça, les joues couleur tomate lui donnait un petit air attendrissant, en accord avec sa mèche plus ébouriffée que jamais...

« TU FAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI ESPECE DE GROS LOURDAUD ! TU MANQUES TOUT DEPUIS TOUT A L'HEURE ET...NON MAIS JE RÊVE TU M'ECOUTES ?!

En fait non, plus du tout depuis le moment où le libéro avait saisie son maillot pour le secouer comme un prunier. Ou du moins essayer de le secouer comme un prunier. C'était pas ce qui l'avait complètement fait décrocher. C'était la très très soudaine proximité, et bizarrement, le chaton dans sa poitrine avait soudain muté en tigre rugissant. Il voyait tout, absolument tout, trop prêt, trop beau. Les traits de son visage crispé, si volontaire d'habitude, le froncement de sourcils exagérés mais typique du caractère outrancier, la mèche folle qui dansait sur son front un ballet étrange, en accord avec la mouvements extatiques de ces cheveux, son petit nez tout retroussé et si adorable qu'on aurait qu'une envie lui laisser un baiser...

Ça faisait beaucoup trop d'informations au caractère mignon à traiter pour le cerveau d'Asahi, habitué à ne _pas_ trouver Noya adorable. La seule constatation qu'arrivait à lui imposer son esprit était simple : définitivement, il y venait de révéler la présence de quelque chose qui tourneboulait totalement ce qu'il ressentait en présence du petit homme. L'apparition de cette conclusion mis quelque secondes à se manifester chez l'attaquant, le temps que le roi de la défense lui passe le savon du siècle devant ses coéquipiers ébahies de son stoïcisme. Sur le banc du fond, Sugawara venait de faire se rasseoir leur capitaine à coup de poings dans le ventre.

« ABRUTI QUI ASSUME PAS SON RÔLE DE CHAMPION, JE TE JURE JE VAIS TE FRAP...Tu fais quoi Asahi là ?

Le quoi, c'était très doucement, saisir les mains toutes crispés de Noya sur son maillot pour les décrocher, mais absolument pas les rendre à son propriétaire. Elles étaient toutes petites, toutes fines dans les grandes pattes du barbu. A vrai dire, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de les lâcher prochainement. Voir il voulait les garder pour toujours.

« Eeeeeuh, Asahi, ça va, t'a les yeux qui brillent comme si tu venais de recevoir un cadeau de Noël là, fit avec suspicion le libéro. T'as de la fièvre, c'est pour ça que tu joues comme une quiche ? Tu veux aller te reposeeeeeee tu m'emmènes ou ! Gueula finalement le petit brun, traîné par un poignet vers la sortie.

\- Nul part, répondit distraitement l'ace, ignorant royalement les protestations derrière lui.

\- Nan mais, explique moi ce qui t'arrives bordel ! Cria avec exaspération le jeune première, avant d'être gentiment placé dehors par la poigne ferme de son coéquipier favori. Je suis pas un sac de patate !

\- Noya, il faut qu'on parle, interrompit avec sérieux le terminale, sortant à son tour.

\- ...Parler, parler de quoi ? S'enquit avec un soudain étonnement le défenseur, les sourcils dans les cheveux.

\- D'un truc très très important, commença Asahi, un demi sourire pointant au coin des lèvres. Tu vas voir.

Et les portes du gymnase se refermèrent. Dans la salle, on pu entendre un petit « yes » discret, suivie d'un soupir de soulagement immense à côté de lui. Peut-être que finalement ils allaient s'en sortir...

Contrairement à ce que pensa Tsukki en voyant leur champion et leur libéro disparaître, Asahi n'avait pas du tout l'intention de transformer son cadet en saucisse de Strasbourg pour lui avoir encore une fois manqué de respect. S'il avait du faire une métaphore avec de la nourriture, il aurait plutôt dit qu'il comptait manger Noya comme une saucisse de Strasbourg, mais c'était pas assez mignon pour le moment présent.

Il y avait les grands yeux patte à tartiner, les petites mimines si habiles à rattraper les ballons. Mais aussi le caractère enjoué, la foi inébranlable qu'il plaçait en lui à chaque instant. Son envie constante de s'améliorer, son sourire, ses mimiques de gamins adorables mais son sérieux en match. Tout cela, formait l'adorable Nishinoya. Que personne n'ai vu avant lui le mignon chez Noya était une aberration. Il devait absolument réparer ça, pour l'honneur de son ami, qui n'avait apparemment aucune idée de combien il était superbe. Il était de son devoir d'ace, de champion, d'aîné, de rétablir la vérité et...

« T'as mangé un crapaud ou quoi ? Lança sans préambule le libéro, fixant sans comprendre le visage de son aîné.

\- ... Non, non je n'ai pas mangé de crapaud, merci, balbutia le grand barbu, passant une main derrière sa tête.

\- Tu as quand même une tête bizarre...Tu es sur que tu recommences pas à flipper comme avant ? Insista le défenseur, croisant les bras.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout, assura posément le terminale. Ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Alors quoi ? Faut avoir une sacrée bonne raison d'être aussi distrait pour manquer six balles sur sept ! S'exclama, presque avec inquiétude le jeune Noya.

\- J'admets, je ne suis pas très attentif depuis le début de la séance, soupira, mal à l'aise, l'attaquant. Je, ermh, réfléchissais.

\- A une nouvelle stratégie ? Une nouvelle attaque ? Ce qu'on va manger ce midi ? Tenta en énumérant le libéro.

\- Non, non, rien de tout ça ! Coupa encore l'ace, bafouillant à moitié . En fait, je-je pensais...euh...

\- Asahi, tu as des problèmes ? T'as besoin d'en parler ? Non parce que tu sais que je suis là ! Assura avec un océan de sollicitude dans les yeux le petit homme.

\- ...En fait oui, j'ai un problème, lança en un souffle le champion. J'ai un chaton dans la poitri..

\- QUOI ! Mais il faut l'enlever tout de suite ! Viens, on va à l'infirmerie, faut soigner ça ! Fit sombrement le défenseur, commençant déjà tirer sur le poignet de son partenaire.

\- Noya, Noya, calme toi ! Tonna Asahi en retour, se plantant sur ses assises.

\- Que je me calme, siffla le libéro, tournant à nouveau ce regard de magma chocolaté vers son vis-à-vis, le faisant à nouveau buguer pendant trois bonnes secondes.

Trois secondes. C'était le temps nécessaire pour que le première face demi-tour, choppe à nouveau le col de son acolyte et le tire vers le bas, vers ses paroles furibondes.

« S'il devait t'arriver le moindre mal, la moindre chose horrible, la moindre petite piqûre d'abeille et que tu en souffres vraiment, je te jure que je serais le premier à te foutre une baffe pour pas avoir fait attention à toi ! Siffla dans un souffle erratique Noya, à deux doigts d'assommer ce grand dadais pour qu'il puisse prendre soin de lui.

Ébahie, l'ours timide se retrouva encore une fois plongé dans les iris mouvementés de son vis-à-vis. Tant d'émotions qui se cognaient les unes contre les autres dans ces toutes petites capsules colorés. A cet instant, on aurait presque dit qu'un tigre possédait le corps du libéro...Un tigre...

« Noya, fit doucement l'ace, sans détourner le regard des yeux en face de lui. Toi aussi tu l'as ?

\- J'ai quoi ? S'agaça le petit homme, sans pour autant lâcher le col de son attaquant favori.

\- Ce...truc, mima en grimaçant Asahi, posant une main sur sa poitrine. Le truc qui pince, là.

\- Attends, tu veux dire le souffle du smash ? Demanda en fronçant les sourcils le dieu de la défense.

\- Le quoi ?

\- C'est comme ça qu'on la surnommé avec Tana', parce que ça le fait plus quand tu smach...expliqua doctement le libéro.

\- Ça fait plus quoi quand je smash ? Fit d'une faible voix le géant, sentant une source d'embarra sur le point d'être découverte par ses soins.

\- Bah, euh, enfin tu sais, le pfiouu dans le torse, comme s'il y avait un super vent tout doux qui soufflait dedans, et c'est super cool...s'embrouilla rapidement le jeune Noya, lâchant finalement le maillot du géant pour parler avec les mains.

\- Pas-pas comme un chaton qui griffe ? S'enquit l'ace, passant un bras derrière sa nuque, signe évident de nervosité.

\- Euh, si ! Quand tu joues comme un débile, comme aujourd'hui par exemple ! Recommença à s'énerver le première. Ah et quand on est dans les vestiaires parce que...

\- ...Hein ? Balbutia le grizzly craintif.

\- ...Non en fait oublie ce que je viens de dire, réalisa soudain le défenseur de génie, le bout de son nez commençant à rosir.

\- Finis, finis ta phrase s'il te plaît, insista dans un souffle l'attaquant phare de Karasuno. Je pense, que c'est important.

\- Oublie j'te dis, viens on y retourne, les autres doivent ce demander ce qu'on fiche, débita sans le regarder le petit homme, partant pour rentrer dans le gymnase, vite rattraper par la patte d'ours de son acolyte.

\- Noya, qu'es ce que tu allais dire ? S'enquit bravement la grande perche, pris d'un courage que lui même avait du mal à expliquer.

\- Rien, rien du tout, répondit à la porte le jeune homme, tirant sur la poigne de son vis-à-vis. C'est pas...important.

\- Si, je pense que ça l'ai. Autant que le chaton, fit posément l'ace.

\- Le chaton ? Répéta, atone, le libéro.

\- Le chaton. En fait, c'est, c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler...au départ. Je-je pense que c'est important de te le dire, parce que ça a sans doute impacté ma façon de jouer...avança tout doucement Asahi, la respiration à moitié englouti par le stress.

\- De me dire quoi ? Lança brusquement Noya, se retournant pour planter ses pupilles agités sur son partenaire de jeu, ce qui fit immédiatement déglutir celui-ci.

Du courage, il fallait qu'il ait du courage pour ne pas reculer, surtout pas devant lui. Qui le soutenait toujours, qui l'avait déjà vu abandonner une fois...

« Tu es la personne la plus adorable que je connaisse...murmura le géant, greffant à son tour ses orbes marrons à la mer presque ocre qui menaçait de le submerger. Et, même, sans doute la meilleur personne que je connaisse, et je veux que tu saches que je tiens beaucoup à to...

Son début de monologue fut interrompu, d'une manière qu'il mit quelques secondes à analyser. Définitivement, il y avait toujours un temps de latence entre l'action de Noya, et le moment où il comprenait effectivement ce qu'il venait de faire. En l'occurrence, venir s'accrocher comme un koala en manque d'affection sur son torse, les bras autour de son cours, les jambes enroulés autour de sa taille. Un petit bonhomme responsable du bouton : alerte sensorielle fit soudain une syncope, et avant de s'évanouir, eu le temps d'appuyer de toute sa force son outil de travail. Aussi, le cœur tout fragile d'Asahi se mit soudain à pédaler sur son vélo de manière frénétique, pris par l'arrivée d'informations parfaitement alarmantes. Au niveau des muscles, c'était la consternation : les petits bonhommes responsables des actions étaient prostrés, face à leurs écrans illuminés des mille couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Enfin, dans le cerveau de l'ace, les neurones avaient décidés de reproduire la panique du jeudi noir, le 24 octobre 1929, où la panique régnait à tous les niveaux de la société. Ici, c'était les circuit électriques qui partaient dans tous les sens, créant un magma informe d'ordres contradictoires. Les deux petits neurones, Roger et Robert, qui tentaient de faire refonctionner le système avec leur calme placide de cellules blasés, furent les seuls pendant un long moment à lire le rapport retransmis par ces bonnes vieilles oreilles, toujours fonctionnelles, elles.

« Chuis pas adorable d'abord, mais moi aussi je t'aime Asahi.

Les deux neurones se regardèrent, un cigare fictif dans la bouche, et d'un commun accord, envoyèrent le message direction conscience, en plus de l'ordre de serrer fort fort le petit homme aux muscles.

Quelque part sur l'épaule d'un ours timide, un lutin facétieux souriait, de toute ses dents. Il était définitivement mignon.

« Ok, c'était quoi le truc ?

Cette question posé par un Daichi suspicieux, s'adressait à un Suga manifestement d'excellente humeur, tandis que les deux compères mangeait patiemment leur déjeuner. Ils avaient attendu leur champion un moment, avant que la faim ne finisse par les traîner au réfectoire, où ils pourraient attendre leur ami en toute quiétude, l'estomac plein.

« Le truc, sois plus précis je te prie, répondit malicieusement le terminale, dégustant son yaourt avec délectation.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, je ne sais pas de quoi Asahi voulait parler avec Nishinoya, mais ça a eu des effets visibles, argua le capitaine, plantant sa fourchette dans un petit pois récalcitrant. Je n'avais jamais vu un sourire pareils sur leur visage.

\- Il y avait un sujet qu'il fallait qu'ils abordent depuis un moment, apparemment c'était le bon jour, répondit mystérieusement le passeur, guettant du coin de l'oeil si justement, leur poule mouillé préféré n'allait pas arriver.

\- Quel sujet pour l'amour du ciel ? Soupira le terminale. Et pourquoi toi tu aurais remarqué une chose si importante et pas moi ? Ajouta en plaçant son regard accusateur sur son meilleur ami.

\- Tu ne cherchais pas le problème au bon endroit, expliqua le cendré. En tant que capitaine, tu remarques facilement les problèmes, mais leurs origines, c'est une autre histoire. Tu as pensé à une autre histoire de fierté de la part de Nishinoya, mais c'était à côté de la vérité.

\- Éclaire ma lanterne alors, ô voyant, fit Daichi en levant un sourcil.

\- Il y a les problèmes de fierté, et il y a les problèmes de ressentis, c'est pas le même dom...Ah Asahi, te voilà ! Constata en souriant le fourbe terminale. Assieds toi, on t'attendait.

\- Dé-désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu un imprévu, s'excusa platement la champion, se trouvant une place tant bien que mal à la table, trop petite pour son gabarit hors norme.

\- Un imprévu hein ? Souligna le capitaine, jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux en direction de Suga, toujours tout sourire. Ne t'excuse donc pas autant, il n'y a pas de mal.

\- Et ce n'est pas digne d'un champion, rajouta avec chaleur le passeur, le visage de Asahi passant de désolé à mortifié.

\- C'était pas la peine de dire ça, murmura dans un souffle le pauvre attaquant.

\- Allons allons, tu sais bien que Suga plaisante, s'amusa Daichi, donnant une tape réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'ours timide. Si tu nous parlais de ton imprévu plutôt ?

\- Euh, mais c'est à dire que..., bredouilla le géant, visiblement embarrassé au plus au point, ce qui intrigua d'autant plus le brun.

\- Oui, comment va Nishinoya « l'imprévu » ? balança, toujours dans un sourire et d'un ton parfaitement normal, le terminale.

Le regard de hérisson pris dans les phares d'une voiture que lança Asahi à Suga valait tous l'or du monde, de même que le soudain étonnement sur le visage de leur capitaine.

Noya était petit, et c'était pas facile tous les jours de faire 1,59 quand on joue au volley. Mais à défaut d'être grand, il était partout. Sur le terrain, dans les airs parfois. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'à présent, il était aussi dans le cœur de leur champion.


End file.
